For the life of a mage
by Mysterious-I
Summary: Ophen noble. i bet thats a title you dont hear much? what about.. Noble pirate? No? Kirin tor drop out? if you havent heard of any of them, then you clearly havent heard of me. Lady Everlin sweet, No, you may not call me sweetie. but thank you for asking. (A story of an oc. Take a look if your feeling brave)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess whos back, Back again?! In case you didnt guess, Its me. Im back. Again. **

**To all those who know me, Hello again. Nice to see you, to see you nice. I will update my other storys at some point. Please bare with me, Life is crazy! **

**To all those who dont know me. Hey there. Please Fav, follow and dont forget to review! I love to hear every review! Good or bad. **

**NOT BETA ! **

**Please enjoy, thank you.**

Names Sweet, Everlin Sweet. You think i'm kidding? Well.. I'm not. You would not believe the amount of jokes people can make about Sweets and the likes off. I swear to the old gods if i hear one more overconfident Guy say a cheesy pick up line like "Hey, Sweet thing" I'll stab him in his pretty little face.

Long story short i'm an orphan Noble. Not two words you normally hear together, i know, your probably confused. I was born into the noble house of Sweet. By the light i wish i had a different last name. Like, Smith. Or Morris. Or Evans. A nice… normal last name. Anyway, Back onto topic. So, I was born into the noble house of sweet. With two loving parents. My Father was a man of the navy. He was a captain, you see. His ship was called The Princesses Jewel. This brought on his little nickname for me, Princess. My mother always said it was his love for the sea that drew her to him.. I shouldn't be surprised, Unlike my Father who was a Stormwind man, Born and bread. My Mother was a Kul tiran. And just like my parents i grew to adore the sea almost as much as them, If not more.

A few months after my Fifth birthday my parents went out on some Explore mission. I was five, so i didn't ask questions.. Now that i look back on it, It seems a little odd for them both to go out. Mother wasn't even in the navy.. But as i said. I was five. I didn't ask questions. On this mission of there's, something went wrong. And there ship, along with them, went down. Leaving me an Orphan Noble. Wow, That actually isn't that short.. I should've just said "My parents died in a ship wreck when i was five". Now that would of been short.

After there death i went to live with my Auntie Amilier. Good ol' Auntie Amilier.. I hate her. Not because she's evil.. Shes just not a nice person. Kinda mean really.. It wasn't too bad though, I got three meals a day. Most of the time. I got nice clothing. As long as she was in a good mood. I had help with my homework. Just not off her. I only really lived with her for 6 years and then every summer and Winters Vail for another five years.. Not all that long though!

You're probably wondering why i was only living with her for Six years fully.. Well. When i was 11, I was taking a stroll round Stormwind when i meet this lovely Gnome. Yet again, Two words you don't usually see in a sentence. Lovely and gnome. Anyway.. I meet this Gnome called Rinswind. Rinswind.. What a lad. He was handing out flyers for a privet Mage school in Dalaran. And i remember thinking "This is my chance to GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE!" And you know what? I did. I went home and showed my aunt who said "If you don't quite with in the first month, I'll let you stay there" But guess what? I didn't quite. Actually i was the only one who didn't.. Out of the three people who turned up. But hey! At least i'm no quitter.

Rinswind taught me well. He taught me about the houses and said to me "It's not work if you enjoy it, So for lights sake, Child. Pick a house you enjoy. Because old gods help you if i have to listen to you complain about a house you don't like for the rest of my life" And so.. I picked illusion. It's fun. Hard. But fun!

I remember this one time, He fell asleep in the middle of our lesson. So what did i do? What any young innocent girl would do. I put lipstick on him, some eyeshadow, and braided his beautiful white beard. That's not even the funny part. When he woke up he suggested we go for dinner. I was so hungry at that point. So, We went. Me looking as cute as every. And him looking like a gnome with makeup on. He didn't even notice his braided beard till we ran into his dear friend, Max. A Night Elf hunter with the cutest dog! I knew what was coming to moment i saw him. So as my teacher and his friend stopped to talk. I hid. I remember Max saying to him "You look lovely, old friend. Trying a new style?". Rinswind was completely oblivious to it though and replied with "Ah, You noticed! I'm so glad! I thought i would try out the color red rather than blue today!". But max just shook his head and said "No.. I ment.. Your face.." Rinswind rushed to a window and looked in before screaming "EVERLIN!" I ran. Full on legged it! I dont know whats worse. The cramp that came after it. Or the small man running behind me with makeup on.. At least i went for colors that complemented his dress..

He held that little.. Incident.. Over my head for quite a while after that. And If i'm honest. So did max. Oh, I should probably Explain the whole.. Max part. Because let's be honest, Max is an odd name for a Night elf, Right? His name is Maximilian. It was given to him by his adopted parents. Two humans who took him in when he was nothing but a baby. I think it's so cute!

As for my creative little man child, Rinswind. He grew up with his parents. They were so disappointed when he left home to become a mage rather than become an inventor. They may not be proud of the crazy mage, But i am! At least when he's not blowing things up.

This one time, He cast a spell wrong while out on a walk, And rather than lighting up a candle, He ended making a cart of flowers go up on fire. When i smirked up at him, he remarked "Do as i say, not as i do, Little Miss". 'Little miss' that's his nickname for me. Not quite as charming as Princess. But hey, It's better than rat. My Aunties nickname for me.

I adored learning with him. But when i was fifteen my Auntie moved from Stormwind to Theramore. She started demanding that i come home for ALL holidays. Children's Week included. It sucked! All i did was study things like Darnassus. And spells. And useless books. Bloody useless books, I tell you! But, When ever i could, i was quick to sneak away. I loved going down to the harbour. One day i wondered on a bit far and old borris, the… dubious guard who looks after the harbour turned to me and said "Oi, Little lady. I'd be careful. Stubble to far and you'll find yourself a pirate." At first i was careful. I looked down the walkway of wood, Wondering just what to do, soon i spotted the black flag hanging over the side of the ship. A silent warning with out shouting out about them. One the deck and the dock, odd men and women were busy loading and talking and polluting the sea with there tossed over empty barrels of rum.

One of them, A young man. Only a few years older than me i would say. Handsome, With red hair that shines in the dim sun. I couldn't tell the color of his eyes. But i was sure, Just like him, They were beautiful. By the light, when did i become so cheesy? Anyway, Back to my story. After seeing the… beautiful stranger. That's right, Iv given him a nickname, I walked away. Nodding to Borris as i pass by.

Weeks pass by and every time i got the chance, which is like every lunch time, i would walk to the harbour and try to catch a peak of my handsome stranger. Soon it was time to head back to dalaran. My days were spent reading spells and setting Rinswind on fire. While my evenings were spent reading about pirates and daydreaming about the sea. More importantly, dreaming about sailing the sea.

Rinswind was understanding in my new found love of the criminal outlaws. He often took out pirate books and sailing books from the library when he popped in. I was grateful for him and all he had done for me. Close to my Sixteenth birthday i had him knocking on the door.

I opened it, expecting biscuits or a book, But instead i saw him stood next to a tall guy with ragged long hair, a walking stick, which i'm sure wasn't for walking, A purple road and a Kirin Tor tabard. Behind them were too guards.

"Ah, Miss Everlin. Your Awake, How lovely!" Rinswind looked at me, his eyes almost pleading as he spoke. I Read him loud and clear. Something was wrong, and i should play along. "Well of course, Riswind." I smiled my sweetest, Noble smile at him. Making sure to pronounce every word, like only a noble would. I looked to the man, who had yet to even crack a smile. "Hello there. May i help you, Sir?"

The man in question just sighed, Like he expected me to know the answer. "My name is Lord Lucas Redrunner." The moment he said his name, I knew who he was. He was differently with the kirin tor. Allow me to explain. Lord Lucas is a recruiter and trainer of the Kirin tor. He's a half elf, kinda popups and stuck up his own arse. But, he gets the job done. The only real question now. Was what did he want? "Please. Come in"

I lead Lord lucas and Riswind into my room. My room was nothing special. It had pale wallpaper. My bed sat to the right of the room. Across from the main door was a balcony. In the center of the room was a coffee table. A small two seater sofa and two wooden seats, Perfectly carved. "Can i get you gentlemen anything to drink? Tea, Coffee, Hot chocolate?" Riswind looked up with a smile. "My usual please." I look to Lord Lucas. "And you, My lord?" I ask, As nice as i could muster. "Coffee. Black. No sugar." He then looks me dead in the eyes. Yet, Still no smile.

I mean really. I've got a good sense of humour, I'm kind and caring and im cute as Hell! Why can't i get this guy to crack a smile? I nod at the two men before heading to the left side of my

room, where my long wooden table with all my teas and coffees are. I made rinswind a coffee with seven sugars and a boat load of milk. And a black coffee for.. He who must not smile!

I bring it over to them, Dropping it down onto the table. Rinswinds sat on one chair. Lucas on the other. I sit down onto the sofa and await for the convo of my life to begin..

**Hope you liked it. let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Iv had these chapters lying around for a littttttle while.. just havent updated or done anything with them. sorry.  
**

**Enjoy! **

"Now. Would you prefer Miss Sweet or Lady Sweet? That is your given title isn't it?" Lord Lucas looked at me. His face was as unfeeling as when he first came in. I swallow hard under his unmoving glaze. "Yes it is, My lord. Though, I respond to Ether." I sent him my award winning smile. Yet, Still nothing. "Very well, Miss Sweet". I knew what he was doing. It's a common trick with lords. They like to undermine, pressure and make people feel like there less than them. Hence why when given the choice he said 'Miss sweet' Rather than my correct title of lady.

You may be thinking ' Then Everlin, if you wanted to be known as lady why didn't you just say that and blah blah blah'. Well, I'll tell you. By giving him this choice of my title, I'm able to judge his sort of character. This way I know his up his own arse and not a gentleman. I'm so smart.

"According to Mr coppercup, here..." It was at that moment that I realised.. After all these years.. I had never once asked for Rinswinds last name. Bit dodgy really. "You're a very promising mage. I would like to offer you a place as a trainee for the Kirin Tor as of your sixteenth birthday. Yes or no?"

My eyes flash to Rinswind who gently nods with this proud smile and glistening eyes. This is the moment we've been waiting for, This is it. My bubble soon broke when I looked at Mr. Doom and gloom. Who looked about as friendly as a dead guy. "Em.. Yes. It would be an honor sir!" he frowned. Actually frowned. "I mean.. Lord.." I tried. He huffed before standing. "If you are in fact serious about this, Come to the tower on the morning after your birthday. All will be discussed in full there." He then turned to leave. "I'll let myself out. Thank you for your time, Miss sweet" Without even waiting for a reply he just left. He just left me and Rinswind sat there.

After a few moments I looked down at the table. "He hasn't even drunk his drink.." I commented to my teacher. "Sod that, I trained the bastard and i didnt even get a damn goodbye!" It wasn't long after I sat in the tower and told my schedule. I was going to make Rinswind proud, I swore it!

The first week was hell. I'm not joking. My main teacher was some woman named Lady Kay. She was a high elf who thought the world had wronged her and now we were paying for it. Mr no smiles was also one of my teachers. You know, Lord Lucas. And my personal favourite. Rinswind. What a lad..

And i wish things improved. I really wish i didn't still think it was hell. I was so excited.. Then I started. I'm starting to sound like amiler. That is what this place is doing to me. Okay, I'll stop now. But really. I thought it was going to be an awful time.. Until one day I was in the library.

I remember this day because i remember thinking 'I have never seen someone so fascinating' Sat in the middle of the room was this man. Only about a year older. He sat reading a book while practicing spells. He made it look so easy and carefree. The two tables in front of him were covered in books. I grabbed a book of my own before heading to a nearby table.

Unfortunately for myself, no matter how hard i tried i couldn't help but to keep looking up and watching the boy. I ended up studying him more than my own damn book! Who does that? Me that's who. I knew that watching the smart studie man was getting me nowhere. So, I turn my attention back to my book. After a few moments I felt this strange present… No, I wasn't going crazy. And no, I'm not superstitious by any means. After a moment i looked up and almost screamed!

Stood right in front of me.. Was the smart studie man. He was stood watching me. Right in front of me. Literally right in front of my table..kay i'll stop now.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He asked. His voice is as soft as thunder.. "No.. I think it belongs to the library.." I replied. Trying to keep a straight face. His hand rests on the chair as he raises his eyebrow at me. "Pardon?". I almost panicked.. He was so confused… "Em.. err.. It's just a joke.. A very bad joke.. Please. Sit." he nodded slowly before sitting down.

We sat together in absolute silence for about 5 minutes before I finally spoke. "So.. You got a name?" i asked. "Sure do.. It's Victor." "Nice name" He smirked at me before replying "Thanks, i got it for my birthday." It was at that moment.. I think i found a friend in this dump.

Ever since then me and Victor would cross paths in the library, we would sit. Talk. discuss magic and all it entails. He was a year older than me, so we didn't really see each other in classes. Rinswind was happy that I had a friend. And so was I.

I managed to stay there the whole year, working, making my way up, doing.. Whatever it was we did there. I'm not too sure… I wasn't paying much attention. But.. soon summer came around, and i was off back home. To Auntie Amiler..

It was odd. I had this odd sense of joy. This joy that stemed from what home ment. How, Home ment hot buttered apple. Or late nights reading books (ones about anything other than magic!). Being able to walk along the docks with the sea slashing and making beautiful music that i wouldn't even be able to replicate in my dreams.

But.. one the other hand. There's the things i dream most about home. Auntie amilier and her need to nag and boss me around. The intense study sessions. The boring noble parties.

Speaking of parties.. As I was packing my bag, making sure I had all I needed to go back home when i heard this knock on my door. It was this familiar pattern. Knock, knock, knock, knock… knock knock! I jumped up off my bed, where i was pretending to have fun with packing, to open up the door. And there stood… Rinswind…?

Riswind opened his mouth before "Ah, Hello, Everlin." Only.. It wasn't his voice. His mouth. It was a voice I knew.. That's when it dawned on me.. "Victor!" i Exclaimed. Then out he popped out. Him and Rinswind high fived. I'd never seen Victor do something so.. Human. No.. normal? Err… casual? Em. sure, casual. Let's go with that.

"Thank you, Sir." Riswind then nodded at Victor before bailing. Riswind turned to me with an almost cheeky grin.. I think the heat has gotten to him. Victor held out a letter. "This was in your box." After giving me the letter he smiled. "Have a good summer, Ever". Today was full of firsts.. Because that was the first time he called me Ever. And the last.

After he had gone on his merry way. I was left to read the letter. The cursive lettering on the front of the envelope was enough of a giveaway of who it was from. Auntie amiler strikes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Second chapter of the day! **

**Enjoy!**

I tore open the letter with a force only a desperate orphan noble could use. Upon opening it, I read.

_"To my dearest niece. I hope school had been treating you well. I wish to inform you of a party that will be held on the fifth of this month. It's a summer banquet party. You will of course be in attendance. I wish to inform you before you leave dalaran, so that you have time to buy yourself a lovely evening dress. Remember, my dear rat, your almost seventeen. Now is the time to find you a suitable husband, so i expect you to look your best. All my love, Auntie A."_

The words I read in her curly handwriting made me freeze. Not because she called me Rat, Light knows the woman hated me. But because she had done the one thing my parents forbid. She threatened for an arranged marriage. I know she didnt out rightly say it.. But I know her, and I knew exactly what she was planning. And I'd be damned if i was going to let her get away with it.

But, on the bright side, I'll get a free party and a new dress. So, I took off into the streets of dalaran, looking for the dress that would put all others to shame. After endless hours of searching, I found it. The dress that would outshine all the others. In a stunning red colour, deep, velvet. It floated down to the floor with little effort, all while sticking to my curves, It came up and around my neck, all while leaving my back and arms exposed to the air. In a way, it kind of reminds me of an old Naga tail i once read, about a woman who was half human, half naga. Anyway, that's not the point.

I had found it. That dress. My Auntie would hate it, I knew she would. No way would she approve. But you know what? It's my dress. Mine.

Within the hour i was taking a portal to theramore, where my auntie was. Upon my arrival, I was wisked away into my room and told to sit tight till dinner. I had more freedom at that retchet school!

Soon I was escorted to the dinning room for tea before being hurried back to my room to get ready for the party. I slipped on my dress, loving how it felt, loving how it fit me like a sock. I curled my hair, and put on some fitting make up before I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" i yelled out as i slipt in my gold earings, Red and gold go very well together. Through my mirror i spotted a face i hadent seen since i was a little girl. I quickly turn around and stare at who was once my playmate and now a fully fledged woman. "Morgona!" I quickly ran, as fast as a woman in six inch heels could run, straight into my blonde haired cusions arms.

Morgana is a Gilnean born, but raised in Stormwind, so growing up my uncal, her father, would bring her and her sister Vicky round to play. Vicky would spend her time reading, while me and morgana would go outside to play. I saw her less and less as I grew up. Auntie A wasnt a fan of my moms side of the family. Never really like them. But there Nobles so gotta stay polite.

"It's been way to long, Ever." She smiles at men as she looked me up and down. "In deed it has been.. you look lovely!" I complimented her dark blue dress, Nevy always looked good on her. "And let me just say, Ever, you look stunning!" I gave her a little twirl before leading her to purch in the edge of my bed.

"Tell me everything!" I gush at her. "Anyboys? Hows Vicky? Your parents? What about jobs? Do you have one?" She stuck up her hand to silence me as a sad smile crosses over her face. She slowly shakes her head.

"No boys.." I nod "Vickys.. Vickys joined the army. She'll be going out to war soon."

I smile slightly, "That's… good for her, she always wanted to be a paladin in the army" She nods at me, her eyes screaming out that something else had happened. I gently rest my hand on her shoulder and look at her in the eyes. "Is there.. Is there something else?"

She nods and her green eyes start watering up, "My parents were killed by the horde!" The thourther into that sentence she got, the louder she got. I felt by blood boil, the horde. Those bastards. First my parents, now hers. They're tearing a hole through my family. And ill be damned if I sit by and watch.

"We'll get them back, i promise, Morgona!" This isn't just a promise. No, It's a vow. The horde will pay, I'll make sure of it.

After some chatting, Some Laughs and just a little bit of wine. We headed off downstairs to join the world. At the bottom of the stairs we parted ways, Morgana off to mingle with people who haven't seen her since she was little. And I was off to speak to my Auntie.

"Ah, Everlin! I thought you would never join us!" She gives me a pained smile. Like she cant stand to look at me. "I would be honored to introduce you to Mr Crimson!" My Auntie gestures to the man beside her. He is tall, slightly overweight, and with fading red hair.

"Greetings Lady Sweet. It is an _Honour_ to meet you.." It takes me a moment to recognize his accent, Kul Tirian.. The next thing that hits me is how hard he's trying to pronounce things properly.

"Mr Crimson, Please, The honour is all mine." I give him my award winning smile and stretch my hand out, he takes it in a gentle hand shake. Almost like he's scared he's gonna break it. "And what brings you all the way out here then? You're clearly from Kul Tires."

He pauses before laughing slightly. "Would you like to take a trip out onto the balcony with me? More.. Freedom of speech out there."

I think about this.. One one hand, there is more freedom of speech. But on the other hand, there will only be me and him there, who knows what could happen… My Logic is telling me, it's a terrible idea. But my curiosity got the better of me in the end. I nodded at him, before I started to walk toward the currently empty balcony. Just as i pass him i feel his hand on the small of my back, guiding me to where i was already heading.

Once out into the cold air he sighs. "Mind if i.. Drop the formalities?" He turns to me, he's close enough that i have to look up at him, but not close enough to be uncomfortable.

I swallow before saying "Please, If it'll make you feel more comfortable."

Mr Crimson smiles at me. "Thank ya, love" The change is instant. He speaks like the lower class, like a man who has never seen a class in his life. "Well, Ya question. I am Kul tires. Born 'n' bread! Proud of it, too!"

"And.. you're here because…?" I don't mean to push.. But I'm a curious sole..

"I knew yar parents. Back in my youth." He gives me a wide mouthed smile, that's when I noticed his gold tooth, on full display. He then points down towards the docks.

I lean over the slide slightly and look out on all the Ships. Meny here for the Party. Mr Crimson leans into me, uncomfortably so, "See that ship.. Right there.." His whispers into my ear. "The one with that flag, hanging over the side.." He's on about the pirate ship. The one Beautiful stranger works on. "That ones mine.."

I felt as if my heart had stopped. "Pirate.." I whispered. He laughed and moved away from me. Letting the realization of what he just told me sink in.

Meny questions circled my head, ' How do you know my parents?', 'why did you come here?' ' why are you telling me this?' but.. In the end i turned to him and asked "Can you show me your ship?"

Mr crimson stumbled back, he apparently wasn't expecting that to be my answer. He looked shocked, surprised but.. Also intrigued. "Well.. Sure." He looked back inside at the party. "How about ya go and enjoy the party. In the morning, just wonder on over an' ill give ya a tore of the ship." he nods before walking off.

I've never felt so excited. I was never allowed on a ship before. But my love for the sea is undying. Honestly.. I can't wait for the morning!

**Please Leve a review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
